


All Tied Up

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: Fire Emblem NSFW [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, NSFW, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: You knew he was an idiot, and honestly, you expected something this moronic out of him, but seeing Chrom tied up on the floor of the training hall closet brought up... unexpected feelings in you as well.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Chrom's an idiot, and we're all moronsexuals. But I'm also a hoe for comments so yall know what's up.

It was faint, but you swore you could hear someone yelling. Which… was odd, because it was late in the evening; most heroes had cleared the training hall already and were heading for bed. You were the last one here, actually. But, pausing and straining your eyes, you realized someone was yelling. For help, even! Looking around, you saw the storage closest at the end of the room– we’re they stuck in there?

Quickly making your way over, you found that the door wasn’t locked from the outside. It opened easily enough by you turning the handle. Instantly, the yelling became louder, and light flooded into the dim room. Before you, you saw Chrom, splayed out on his knees. Once the light hit him, he quit his yelling and grinned widely.

“_____! I’m so glad you found me!” You could only stare at the sight before you because… honestly, with Chrom, who knows how this happened. “I’ve been here for hours!”

“Chrom… what are you doing?” You sighed, walking in close to him. The door, no longer being supported by you, slid shut, only allowing a sliver of bright light in. The two of you were left in a dull, yellow light together as you stood before Chrom. Your shadow cast over him, but he was still all grins and laughs.

“I was trying to rearrange this place a little bit, but well…” He looked away, a blushing covering his face. “When I was reaching up to place something on a high shelf, I stumbled back into some rope– and in my struggle to get out, well, I managed to get myself tied up.” He chuckled again, and probably would have been holding the back of his neck if he could.

“Wait, you’re really all tied up back there?” You could see a bit of rope looped around his waist, but leaning over him to check behind, sure enough, his poor hands were in a tangled mess. Still, you could see him desperately trying to wriggle free, but he had got himself in quite the mess this time.

“Uh, _____…” He was leaning back a little, trying to be respectful of your space, seeing as you had just shoved your chest in his face. “Could you maybe stop looking now?”

“Hm?” You stopped doing so to look at him better. Chrom let out a visible sigh of relief.

“You’ve been here for how long?” You sat before him now, on your knees just the same, hand resting on his thigh.

“Um, hours I think?” Chrom was hyper-aware of your hand on his thigh, how nice your touch felt.

“All alone?” His eyes shifted to your hand crawling up his thigh even higher.

“Y-yeah?” He swallowed hard, once more meeting your gaze. You were smirking, you know just what you were doing to him.

“Then, you don’t mind if I help you out, do you?” You asked it so sweetly, Chrom was having serious doubts if you were serious or not.

“Are you going to untie me or–” Chrom was glad you cut him off because he honestly didn’t know how he was going to finish that sentence.

“Chrom I want to fuck you.” You sighed, rolling your eyes a little, hand still resting on that same spot on his thigh.

“O-oh, okay yeah that’s what I thought you meant but I wasn’t sure–” Now he was rambling, once again happy for your interruption.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Now you were frowning at him, nails impatiently tapping on his thigh.

“Yes, yes, it’s a definite yes.” He nodded his head vigorously and you couldn’t help but laugh a little. Your hand stayed right on his thigh to his dismay, but you leaned closer to him, other hand supporting his chin to meet your kiss. It was sweet only a moment, but Chrom was desperate. He would be lying if he claimed this exact thought hadn’t gone through his mine for however long he was in here; he could only think he was dreaming, finally succumb to sleep in that damned closet.

You for one were just as willing to deepen the kiss, pulling him closer and daring to let out a moan of satisfaction as your tongues met. You were happy to place your hands anywhere they could reaching, itching to feel the skin under his pesky clothing. You couldn’t much believe this was happening, though you admit most the times this scenario went down, it wasn’t in a closet. But, hey, beggars can’t be choosers. Chrom slipped back, his breath coming in quick pants.

“H-hey how am I supposed to be able to touch you?” There was a hint of a whine in his voice. His eyes ran over your body while his tongue darted over his lips. You giggled again, hand ghosting over his, fiddling with the hems of his pants.

“You aren’t! But after I’m done with you, I’ll be happy to get you out of those ropes.” You hummed, taking your time with his pants. It was his fault for wearing such complicated pants, anyways.

“That’s not fair!” Now he was whining, snuffling against his binds and struggling to get out.

“You’re only going to make it worse, Chrom.” You finally figured it out, now able to undo his pants and slowly pull them down his legs.

“If there’s even a chance I can break free and touch you, its worth it.” You didn’t bother to hide your grin, not afraid to admit it made you happy you did this to him. You were only able to pull his pants down to his knees, but you wasted no time in doing the same to his underwear. Chrom let out a little hiss of pleasure as you grazed your fingertips across his growing length, precum already leaking out of his head.

“Well, I look forward to seeing you try.” Both of your sights were cast down. Chrom wondering how he got so lucky and so cursed at once, and you thinking just how you would please him. With only the gentlest of touches, you wrapped your hand around him, slowly pumping his length and sending a smile his way.

“Oh gods….” His words were followed by gasps of pleasure, and soon enough he was fully erect in your hand.

“Goodness, you must really want this.” You cooed, leaning down closer. Chrom could only watch with wide eyes as your lips wrapped around his tip, hand still moving achingly slow over him. Your tongue swirled around him in just the right way, a shudder went through him and he couldn’t help but close his eyes from the pleasure; to be touched and not touch in return truly was a curse. He had to stop his struggling a moment, and couldn’t help as his hips bucked forward. Your free hand help his hip back, and you hummed trying not to smile. With his eyes still closed, Chrom wasn’t able to see as your lips finally slid further down his length. A drawn out, breathy moan left him.

Again at a torturous pace, you sucked him, bobbing your head down slowly, and rising quickly. Chrom was a mess, desperate for both your touch and to get free of his restraints. “Gods when I get free of this rope I’m going to ravish you.” You didn’t think he would be getting free anytime soon, though, and continued what you were doing, slowly gaining pace. Chrom’s hips followed your lips, eager for your touch to bring him to his release.

A gasp left Chrom; he had managed to loosen one of his hands. Turned out, he only needed a little more desperation to get himself free. His eyes opened, and he watched you bob up and down on his dick; you were certainly worth all this mess. He was finally able to shrug the rope off his left hand and work on untangling his right. You seemed intent to edge him, though, slowing your pace once again. While disappointed, it bought him more time. Your eyes met his for a moment, and now Chrom sent you a smirk. You were confused and pulled back to question him.

“Chrom why are you looking at me like that?” You honestly looked adorable like that below him; head cocked slightly in confusion, brows furrow, and lips puffed out. It was then, with a cry of success, he freed his other hand.

“Because I finally get to touch you as well!” His grin was huge as he suddenly lifted his arms above his head, stretching his limbs for all he was worth. You just sat, amazed that he had managed to get out without the use of a knife; perhaps one wasn’t needed in the first place, though. His hands dropped to rest on your shoulders now, and he smiled. “That’s fine with you, right?” How could you say no to a mean who so earnestly wanted to please you?

“B-be my guest.” You said softly, still a little dazed. He smiled softly and stood to his feet before you.

“Let’s… continue elsewhere, then?” He laughed a bit, fumbling with shaky hands to redo his pants.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” You rose to your feet as well, thoughts wondering a little. There… had to be more to it if he wanted to fuck somewhere well… more traditional, right?

“Let’s so back to my room.” Chrom offered, capturing your hand in his own gloved one. “I want to well… show you how much I appreciate your he, heh.” His smile was genuine, albeit a little awkward.

“Um, lead the way.” You nodded, blush covering your cheeks. You didn’t know how he could act so casual when you both knew how horny he was, but you went with it. Maybe something more would come out of this meeting after all…


End file.
